dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Lantern Corps
http://images.wikia.com/marvel_dc/images/5/56/Quote1.png ''The Blackest Night falls from the skies. The darkness grows as all light dies. We crave your hearts and your demise. By my black hand, the dead shall rise! http://images.wikia.com/marvel_dc/images/8/88/Quote2.png ::--' Black Lantern Corps Oath ' History After the battle with the Sinestro Corps, Superman-Prime hurled the Anti-Monitor into space, who then crashed on an unknown planet and was encased within a Black Central Battery by an unknown being.1 After the female Guardian was scarred by the Anti-Monitor she became connected to the Guardian of Death - Nekron, Lord of the Unliving, as the poison of the wound spread and slowly killed her, making her vulnerable to the machinations of the Black. This Guardian would later become known as Scar. Scar from this point on would dedicate herself to death and the darkness. It began by tearing the Guardians apart from the inside out. Deep beneath Oa's surface Scar prophesied the coming of the Blackest Night with her Book of the Black. Meanwhile Nekron released a massive number of Black Lantern Rings into the universe headed for Earth and Oa. Both Scar and this Guardian then guided Black Hand in the murder of his family and his own suicide. After that Black Hand would be reborn as the Herald of the Black Lanterns and the Blackest Night began. Black Lantern Rings are wielded by the deceased. The symbol on Black Power Rings is the same symbol used by Green Lantern super-villain Black Hand (a triangle pointing downwards, with five lines radiating upward from the base).1 The black rings also symbolize a total absence of emotion and life. Black Lantern Ring-possessed sentients are driven by a need to take the hearts of those who will be most emotionally affected by their return, to use the power of the emotions of those hearts to bring about the return of Nekron.2 Membership Former members, deceased *Abbatoir *Adeline Kane *Alexander Luthor, Jr. of Earth-Three *Anastasio Corvo *Angel Moore *Aquagirl *Avir *Arin Sur *Atom (Adam Cray) *Atom (Albert Pratt) *Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) *Baby Wildebeest *Ballistic *Bat Lash *"Batman" *Deacon Blackfire *Black Mask I *Blockbuster I *Blockbuster II *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Blume *Bolt (Lawrence Bolatinsky) *B'rr *Cavalier (Hudson Pyle) *Celsius *Chay-Ara *Clypta *Copperhead *Damage *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) *Doctor Light (Arthur Light) *Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) *Doctor Polaris (Neal Emerson) *Dolphin *Element Lad *Fiddler *Firehair *Five Inversions :*Qull :*Roxeaume *Flying Graysons :*John Grayson :*Mary Grayson *Freedom Beast *Freedom Fighters :*Black Condor :*Human Bomb :*Phantom Lady *Geist *Glomulus *Golden Glider *Green Lantern Corps :*Abin Sur :*Adara :*Ahtier :*Arkkis Chummuck :*Arx :*Ayria :*Barin :*Bivvix :*Blish :*Brin :*Bzzd :*Ch'p :*Chogar :*Chthos-Chthas Chthatis :*Cundiff Cood :*Diamalon :*Dob Zagil :*Ebikar Hrui :*Eddore :*Fentara :*Flodo Span :*Galius Zed :*Gretti :*Jack T. Chance :*Katma Tui :*Ke'Haan :*Kendotha Kr'nek :*Ki-Nilg :*Kreon :*KT21 :*Laira :*Mantara Rrab :*Pelle :*Rak Arranya :*Reemuz :*Remnant Nod :*Rori Dag :*Santara Rrab :*Skr'kl :*Spak Drom :*Squagga :*Starkaðr :*Tanakata Z :*Tomar-Re :*TO-T-U-K :*Tylot :*Unknown Lantern :*Zborra :*Z'gmora :*Zharan Pel *Harbinger *Hawk (Holly Granger) *Inertia *Jack Drake *Janet Drake *Jean Loring *John Zatara *Jonah Hex *Johnny Quick *Jonni DC3 *KGBeast *Khufu *King Snake *Laethwen *Lionel Luthor *Lois Lane (Earth-Two) *Madame Rouge *Magpie *Manticore *Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) *Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane) *Nat-Nat *Negative Woman *Nero *Omen *Pantha *Pariah *Professor Zoom *Psi *Psycho Pirate *Punch *Quentin Turnbull *The Question *Ravager (Grant Wilson) *Ravager (Wade LaFarge) *Rainbow Raider *Ralph Dibny *Ravan *Red Lantern Corps :*Veon *Robert Long *Robotman's Original Body *Rocket Red #4 *Sandman (Wesley Dodds) *Scalphunter *'Scar' *Shrike *Sinestro Corps :*Amon Sur :*Bur'Gunza :*Enkafos :*Horku :*Meershom :*Narok :*Schlagg-Man :*Tri-Eye :*Ugg-I *Sobek *Solomon Grundy *King Solovar *Sound Dancer *Starman (David Knight) *Stealth *Steel *Sue Dibny *Sun Boy *Super-Chief (Flying Stag) *Superman (Earth-Two) *Tammal-Tayn *Tempest (Garth) *Tempest (Joshua Clay) *Terra *Terri Henshaw *Thunderers of Qward *Tony Zucco *The Top *Trickster *Trigger Twins I :*Walter Trigger :*Wayne Trigger *Trigger Twins II :*Tad Trigger :*Thomas Trigger *Turpa *Twister *Unknown Soldier *Vanessa Kingsbury *Ventriloquist *Vibe *The Yamashiro Family :*Maseo Yamashiro :*Yuki Yamashiro :*Reiko Yamashiro *William Wintergreen *Warp Wrap *Xanshi *Yasemin *Zor-El Former Members, resurrected *Anti-Monitor *Aquaman *'Black Hand' *Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) *Deadman *Donna Troy *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) *Green Arrow *Kid Flash *Hawk (Hank Hall) *Hawkgirl *Hawkman *Ice *Jade *Martian Manhunter *Maxwell Lord *'Nekron' *Osiris *Spectre (Crispus Allen) *Superboy *Superman *Wonder Woman Note: While the spirits of the Dibnys roam on today, the bodies were resurrected, when the Indigo Lanterns destroyed their bodies. Many other members have been destroyed, as they are a universal organization. Hayden and Kal-L died upon usage of the Medusa Mask to draw the black rings away from their corpses. Wildebeest, Omen, the second Hawk, Pantha, Dolphin and Tula all died in a massive white blast stemming from Dove. Scar died when the seven Corps leaders unleashed the power of their batteries upon her. Alexander Luthor of Earth-Three died when Superboy-Prime's emotions became too unstable for the black ring to control and exploded, taking out a cadre of Black Lanters with it. Vostok died when the Negative Spirit of Larry Trainor absorbed her Black Lantern-tainted version and entered her, detonating the corpse from within. The '''Black Lantern Corps' is a fictional organization of revenants appearing in comic books published by DC Comics. The group is composed of deceased fictional characters that seek to eliminate all life from the DC Universe. edit] Publication history An early version of the Black Lantern Corps first appears in Green Lantern Annual vol. 3 #7 (1998), written by Steve Vance and drawn by Ron Lim, where a group of dead Green Lanterns are animated and empowered by Nekron. Prior to the Blackest Night event, Black Hand ("leader" and first member of the Black Lantern Corps) had already been established as a villain within the pages of Green Lantern. Writer Geoff Johns revisited his origin and expanded upon certain aspects of it during the Green Lantern: Secret Origin story arc.2 During the arc, Hand's energy-absorbing weapon (previously thought to be an original invention) is revealed to have been constructed by Atrocitus; a fervent enemy of the Guardians of the Universe and future founder of the Red Lantern Corps.3 Atrocitus comes to Earth and approaches Hand, recognizing him as a "doorway to the black" that possesses the power to bring about the Blackest Night. Hand manages to escape and pockets the weapon as he flees.45 The possession of this weapon soon leads him to become an enemy of the Green Lantern Corps, as he now feels a need to extinguish the light of the emotional spectrum.6 While being transported to prison, Black Hand experiences a sudden power surge that kills his captors. He roams the desert, hearing a voice instructing him to reclaim the souls of characters who were resurrected.7 Hand murders his family and commits suicide. The Guardian Scar arrives, and creates the first black power ring, which resurrects Black Hand. She reveals that Hand is the physical embodiment of death, and serves as the avatar of the Black Lantern Corps in the same manner that Ion, Parallax, and the Predator are for willpower, fear, and love respectively.6 Hand later digs up Bruce Wayne's corpse, removes his skull, and recites the Black Lantern oath for the first time. Soon after, black power rings descend upon the universe and begin reviving the deceased as Black Lanterns that attack the heroes of the DC Universe.1 Black Hand is seen holding Wayne's skull in all future appearances, embracing it in a necrophilic manner in Blackest Night #1 as the black power rings appear from the Black Power Battery, exclaiming that Wayne's death "plays a far greater role in the Blackest Night" than anyone thinks. At the end of the issue, it's shown that Black Hand uses the skull to produce new power rings at will, creating two rings for the newly deceased Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders. In Blackest Night #3, Indigo-1 describes the premise behind the Black Lantern Corps' fictional relationship with the universe. She explains that the darkness in existence before the creation of the universe is what powers the Black Lanterns. Banished at the dawn of time by the white light of creation, its fighting back causes the white light to be fractured into the emotional spectrum. The events transpiring throughout the titles of Blackest Night are a result of the darkness, once again, fighting back against creation. She goes on to describe how a combination of all seven lights can restore the white light of creation and bring an end to the Black Lanterns. Throughout the Blackest Night event, each time a Black Lantern successfully removes the heart of one of their victims, a black, lantern-shaped speech balloon (used within Green Lantern and Green Lantern Corps to indicate that a power ring is speaking) depicts an ever-rising power level increasing in increments of .01 percent.8 In Blackest Night #4, the power meter is filled and Scar is able to transport the Black Central Power Battery to Coast City, and the true mastermind behind the Black Lanterns is able to step into the main DC Universe: Nekron. After being introduced into a primary role within the Blackest Night event, Indigo-1 recruits Hal Jordan to gather a team capable of recreating the white light of creation (chosen for having a personal connection to the most powerful members of the five remaining Corps).9 The story unfolding in Green Lantern depicts Jordan and Indigo-1 recruiting Carol Ferris, Sinestro, Saint Walker, Atrocitus, and Larfleeze to their purpose.10 In Blackest Night #5, the team assaults the Black Central Power Battery with the opposite results intended. Nekron is strengthened and able to recruit living characters resurrected from death to his Black Lantern Corps. edit] Prominent members At San Diego Comic Con 2009, Geoff Johns was able to discuss his reasoning behind choosing Black Hand as the leader of the new Corps, the character properties of the Black Lanterns, and his own goals in writing their depictions. Commenting on the characters being chosen to resurrect during Blackest Night, Johns said: During the creation of Blackest Night, Johns (not being interested in or frightened by zombies) wanted to bring back the deceased characters in a way that seemed horrifying and emotionally disturbing to the living characters they encountered. To accomplish that effect, the Black Lanterns have personalities and actively seek out those who will be affected by their appearance.12 A prime example of Johns' use of personality distortion with the Black Lanterns is Elongated Man (typically depicted as being a "light" character that uses his detective skill to "smell" when something isn't right) looking upon his victims and remarking to his undead wife: "I smell a mystery."812 Johns identifies the power of the Black Lanterns as not necessarily being evil, but not being good either.13 During his initial creation of the new Corps, Johns drew from information he had collected on light while taking physics classes. With the Corps of the emotional spectrum personifying life, he knew that this Corps would need to represent death. Black being an absence of light, he chose Black Hand as the leader of the Corps both for the character's name and also because of how much he enjoyed revamping villains while writing for Flash. Like the other members of the Black Lantern Corps, Johns wanted to take a different approach in his portrayal of Hand. Whereas other villains may have a particular motivation, Hand is meant to be depicted as a character who is clearly insane and whose presence makes others uncomfortable.14 In Blackest Night #2, multiple black power rings attempt to reanimate the body of Don Hall, only to be prevented from disturbing his grave by an invisible barrier. As they collide with the barrier, the rings' typical command ("rise") is interrupted; the rings instead respond: "Don Hall of Earth at peace." This is the first depiction of the black power rings failing to recruit a member for the Black Lantern Corps.15 In an interview with IGN, Johns provides an explanation behind Dove's immunity to the black power rings: "You'll learn more about this as we go forward. But really it speaks to the nature of Don Hall. He can't be desecrated by the likes of these things. He's untouchable in death and at total peace more than any other being in the universe." Reflecting on the limitations of the rings, Johns goes on to state that, even though magic is a "joke" to the black power rings (though the undead Giovanni Zatara is capable of wielding black magic), Don is quite the opposite.16 Similarly, Blackest Night: Titans #1 shows Black Lantern Hank Hall unable to read Dawn Granger's emotions; her aura depicted as being white rather than a color from the emotional spectrum. In Blackest Night: Batman #1, the spirit of Deadman is unable to prevent a black power ring from reviving his remains. Deadman attempts to possess his own corpse, but is unable to control it.17 During the Blackest Night panel at San Diego Comic Con 2009, Geoff Johns was asked whether the revived corpses of the Black Lanterns were speaking for themselves or if they were being controlled by an outside force. Johns declined to answer, implying that the question would be answered during the Blackest Night storyline.18 Similarly, while being overcome by a black power ring, the Spectre declares that he "will not be used."15 Prior to The Spectre's conversion, Black Hand makes note of Shadowpact members Zatanna and Blue Devil being surrounded by an aura of life. Upon scanning Phantom Stranger, Black Hand remarks that Stranger is "neither living nor dead", and notes him as a person of interest to his Corps.15 Category:Organizations